BLACK HEAVEN
BLACK HEAVEN is a 2016 duet by Tsubasa Okui and Rikka Sera. Overview The second song from SolidS second -COLOR- series volume, BLACK. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = 夢見がちの青春 ウブな少年は 一度きりの過ちを 拒絶できないで 気がつけば常用者 足繁くローテーション 幹部クラスにハマってんだ 焚き付けた黒煙 嘆き声アゲて 有終を飲み込んだ 絶望の始まり Fallin’ あの花は枯れて 翼を失った 弱虫同士 寄り添ったバースデイ So 舞い上がったって Highになったって Black on White 禁断を知って ホント最高と 気分最低を 上下して 寝込んじゃって とんだHAPPY野郎の妄想も なんかちょっと 僻んじゃうね もう 予定外 だけど 止まんないよ 概念崩壊 Black Heaven Ranger 表裏 二重のキャラクター 隔たり合う オセロの法規(ルール)を真似て 多数派(マジョリティ)に染まる 言葉を削がれて ネジ曲がった報道に いつも 振り回されてんだ 捌け口を求めて 浸るアルコール 悪酔いの宴 足元 狂わされる Get down 伏せた腹黒と 偽りの清純が 創造(つく)り上げた その微笑み So 今んなって マジメんなったって Black on White 歪(いびつ)の証明 甘いルックスに 怖い本性が 交差して JAMっちゃって どうせ いつか バレんだ イイさって GANG GANG 弾丸 ぶちまけて もう ヤケクソ だけど 止まんないよ 売名常套 Black Heaven Ranger 「笑ってよ？」 壊れてゆく 君の世界に 刹那 見えた 変わらない夢 冷たい声に 心ゆがんでも 僕は ここにいるよ 強い 僕のままで So 舞い上がった 若い自分が 今んなって バカみたいで どうしたって 届かないって 分かっていても 言いたくて こんな風に ならないように 叱ってみたって 一緒かもね 君は君で 僕は僕の 明日を生きてゆくんだ 舞い上がったって Highになったって Black on White 中毒に病んで ホント最強と 気分最悪を 上下して ケガしちゃって とんだサイコ野郎の発想も なんかちょっと 理解しちゃうね だいぶ 限界 だけど 止まんないよ 人生崩壊 Black Heaven Ranger DAMN DAMN BLACK HEAVEN So GANG GANG 果てまで Kanji provided by user Saruhikofushimis. |-| Romaji = Yumemigachi no seishun ubu na shounen wa Ichido kiri no ayamachi wo kyozetsu dekinaide Ki ga tsukeba jouyousha ashishigeku rōtēshon Kanbu kurasu ni hamatten da Takitsuketa kokuen nageki goe agete Yuushuu wo nomikonda zetsubou no hajimari Fallin’ Ano hana wa karete tsubasa wo ushinatta Yowamushi doushi yorisotta bāsudei So maiagatta tte High ni natta tte Black on White kindan wo shitte Honto saikou to kibun saitei wo jouge shite nekonja tte Donda HAPPY yarou no mousou mo Nanka chotto higanjau ne Mou yoteigai dakedo tomannaiyo Gainen houkai Black Heaven Ranger Omoteura nijuu no kyarakutā hedatariau Osero no rūru wo manete majoriti ni somaru Kotoba wo sogarete nejimagatta houdou ni Itsumo furimawasareten da Hakeguchi wo motomete hitaru arukōru Waruyoi no utage ashimoto kuruwasareru Get down Fuseta haraguro to itsuwari no seijun ga Tsukuriageta sono hohoemi So iman natte majimen natta tte Black on White ibitsu no shoumei Amai rukkusu ni kowai honshou ga kousa shite JAM ccha tte Douse itsuka baren da ii sa tte GANG GANG dangan buchimakete Mou yakekuso dakedo tomannaiyo Baimei joutou Black Heaven Ranger 「Waratteyo？」 Kowarete yuku kimi no sekai ni Setsuna mieta kawaranai yume Tsumetai koe ni kokoro yugandemo Boku wa koko ni iruyo Tsuyoi boku no mama de So maiagatta wakai jibun ga Iman natte baka mitai de Doushita tte todokanai tte Wakatte itemo iitakute Konna fuu ni naranai youni Shikatte mita tte issho kamo ne Kimi wa kimi de boku wa boku no Ashita wo ikite yukun da So maiagatta tte High ni natta tte Black on White chuudoku ni yande Honto saikyou to kibun saiaku wo jouge shite kega shicha tte Tonda saiko yarou no hassou mo Nanka chotto rikai shichau ne Daibu genkai dakedo tomannaiyo Jinsei houkai Black Heaven Ranger DAMN DAMN BLACK HEAVEN So GANG GANG hate made Romaji translations by utagoe on Tumblr. |-| English= A youth that likes to dream, the innocent boy Can’t refuse to make a mistake When I realized, I was an addict in frequent rotation I’m addicted to being in executive-class A stirred up black smoke raises the laments Swallowing perfection at the start of despair, Fallin’ That flower withered, I’ve lost my wings Fellow cowards got close together on a birthday So even if I soar, even if I go high Black on White, I know the prohibitions Really, my highest and lowest moods go up and down if I just stay in bed The delusions of an unimaginable HAPPY bastard Will somehow make me jealous It’s already unexpected, but I won’t stop Concepts are collapsing, Black Heaven Ranger My two-sided double-layered characters get distant from each other I imitate the “pressing down” rule and am dyed by the majority Reducing my words, I was always being abused By the twisted informations Seeking a vent, I’m soaked in alcohol In a banquet of drunken sickness, my steps drive me mad, Get down Your smile, created by A hidden malice and false purity So even if I get serious now Black on White, the proofs are warped With your sweet looks, my scary true character is crossing over even if I JAM You’ll someday find out anyway, it’s fine GANG GANG bullet Throw it all out, I’m already desperate, but I won’t stop Proper self-advertisement, Black Heaven Ranger “Smile, will you?” In your broken world I saw an unchanging dream in a moment Even if my heart is warped by your cold laugh, I’m still here As the strong me So my soaring young self Seems stupid nowadays Even if I know that now matter what I do It won’t reach you, I want to say it We might be the same trying to scold each other So we don’t become like one another You’re you, and I’m me we’ll live to see the tomorrow Even if I soar, even if I go high Black on White, I’m poisoned Really, my strongest and worst moods go up and down, even if I’m hurt The ideas of a terrible psycho bastard Are somehow a bit understandable I’m crossing my limit, but I won’t stop Life is collapsing, Black Heaven Ranger DAMN DAMN BLACK HEAVEN So GANG GANG until the end English translations by utagoe on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Tsubasa Okui songs Category:Rikka Sera songs Category:Duets